Session 62 Maiding Kadmek
(599) No Name (enter): 20:36 (598) Danizelle (enter): 20:36 (598) Danizelle: let there be explosions (598) Danizelle: my hard drive sounds sick (600) Kel (enter): 20:37 (599) Priceless Emerald: *hugs Danizelle* (598) Danizelle: Probably going to drop out for a bit shortly (598) Danizelle: I'm updating video drivers (598) Danizelle: Cataclysm shit's making my computer cry (597) Lian: so which one now? (598) Danizelle: who do we have left? (602) Danizelle (enter): 20:42 (599) Priceless Emerald: oh, kel, between sessions, Priceless opened the Hegra charmset (602) Danizelle: internet's being a cock (600) Ceylin: Awesome. Which of the like four versions of the Hegra charmset are we using? (600) Ceylin: I'll probably be picking up some Kimbery soon, because that poison charm of her stacked with Green Sun Nimbus Flare's full effects would be delicious. (599) Priceless Emerald: TDO's (602) Danizelle: Kimbery approves of ceylin violence (602) Danizelle: Danzi's kimbery specced now. As I would have been from minute one had they been open ** (602) Danizelle does the evil bitch dance ** (597) Lian: test (602) Danizelle: I see ya (602) Danizelle: I DCd so if you said something I missed it (600) Ceylin: BRB (597) Lian: I'd wait on Niet for Kadmek (597) Lian: you still have Runel*nurturing* (597) Lian: Noi *Experimentation/trickster*, Domadamod*Self preservation* (602) Danizelle: It's just runel and kadmek now? (597) Lian: KekTungsssha (597) Lian: creative impulses (602) Danizelle: I thought we HAD five keys already (597) Lian: apparently something in cutting and pasting Kek came up as code (597) Lian: No, you have 3 1/2ish (602) Danizelle: I vote Domadamod (602) Danizelle: then Noi (602) Danizelle: then Runel (602) Danizelle: restarting computer (597) Lian: Jen.. more stuff for you (599) Priceless Emerald: hmmm? (599) Priceless Emerald: *reads* (604) Danizelle (enter): 20:57 (604) Danizelle: Hopefully this fixes the problem (604) Danizelle: what are peoples' thoughts? (597) Lian: reading emerald Blog (597) Lian: anyway (604) Danizelle: You got my vote. anyone wanna chime in? (599) Priceless Emerald: I'm good with it (600) Ceylin: Self-preservation does seem like the easiest one to convince that it's worth acting against the threat. (604) Danizelle: yuuuuup (597) Lian: you are lead to the edge of the core, to a somewhat run down factory where insectoid dumptrucks(replace wheels with legs) walk up with bits of broken things, dead bodies, voidy bits a pouring them onto various belts that feed inside (598) Danizelle (exit): 21:14 ** (604) Danizelle looks around and asks the guide: "How do we find him in this mess?" ** (597) Lian: "He's inside" ** (599) Priceless Emerald nods, "That would be MOST helpful." She stated, her walk, was a bit looser than before, an attention grabbing sashay ** ** (604) Danizelle gives a dirty look and heads towards the entrance, hoping for a severe lack of stupid. ** (597) Lian: the area doesn't seem to be filed with traps.. perse.. so much as your standard holywood no Osha standard factory, random fire pits, whirling blades (600) Ceylin: "You know, I could get used to this place." (597) Lian: all the entrances seem to be into some sort of vbelt (597) Lian: all built to perfectly recycle every bit of matter sent in (604) Danizelle: "Oh hell no (602) Danizelle (exit): 21:22 (604) Danizelle: "Nother damn Deathtrap manse. (599) Priceless Emerald: "Could be worse." She stated, gravitating and almost hanging herself off Ceylin's muscular form. (604) Danizelle: "Alright Ceylin, how do you wanna do this? (600) Ceylin: "Eh, we'll try to talk sense into him first. He wants to keep Autochthon alive, right? Should be an easy sell." (604) Danizelle: Right (604) Danizelle: "I was more talking about how to get in." (604) Danizelle: "It's all waste disposal chutes." (599) Priceless Emerald: "I would hate to have to turn immaterial again." she stated with a bit of a sigh (600) Ceylin: "Oh. Could just start ripping things down. That'll either find us a door or get his attention fast." (599) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe shout real loud, get his attention?" she suggested jokingly (604) Danizelle: "Hmmmm." (600) Ceylin: Unfortunately for Emerald, this is pretty much Ceylin's standard MO. She kicks the wall hard enough to hopefully make the entire structure shape and bellows, "Get out here, we need to have some words!" (597) Lian: (2 roll) (600) Ceylin: (( Roll what? )) (599) Priceless Emerald: (feat of strength, right? (597) Lian: (Yes) (600) Ceylin: (( You don't roll feats of strength, they're just a static value. )) (600) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's passive is currently 12, enough to casually smash down a heavy wooden door. )) (597) Lian: ((STrength+Perfornance/presence) (600) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,6,6,5,4,2,1,1 = (4) (600) Ceylin: (( I just had to pass up the charm that lets me destroy any inanimate object for Devil Tyrant Shintai. )) (597) Lian: ((I thought you wanted attention) (600) Ceylin: (( Setting the building on fire with spreading green energy seems like it'd attract some. )) (597) Lian: ((the roll wasn't to damage the roll was to litterally attract attention) (600) Ceylin: (( Suppose I'll spend on it then. )) (600) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,1,1 = (13) (600) Ceylin: (( 18. )) (597) Lian: the wall shatters, and quckly many small spidery things start picking up the pieces of wall dragging it inside, more pour out and start pulling down pieces of the wall that still hang (600) Ceylin: "It's a start." (597) Domadamod: larger rougher hewn spiders climb out and continue to tear down the structure ** (599) Priceless Emerald continues to cling to Ceylin ** (600) Ceylin: Ceylin waves at one of the larger spiders. "Hey, take us to the boss." ** (604) Danizelle chuckles. ** (604) Danizelle: "Direct, to the point, simple, effective. I like it." (597) Domadamod: the spiders continue ripping down destroying the entire structure it seems, a voice echos out as it falls appart, "What do you want" (599) Priceless Emerald: "An Audience, preferrably someplace SAFE." She responded to Domadamod, just slightly annoyed (600) Ceylin: "We need your help, or Autochthon's gonna die. Seemed right up your alley." (597) Domadamod: "Safety is relative" (597) Domadamod: "ANd what proof do you provide?" (604) Danizelle: "Show him one of those abyssals." (600) Ceylin: "Look, I ain't giving you any proof until we've talked face to face and we know you're who we think you are. Now get out here." (597) Domadamod: "I am ruin, I can canibalism. I am where all that is recycled" (600) Ceylin: Ceylin just glances to the others, rather out of her depth when it comes to the subject of identifying subsouls. (604) Danizelle: "Yeah, you're about to run out when the abyssals get done." (604) Danizelle: "nothing left to recycle (597) Domadamod: "Prove it" ** (599) Priceless Emerald suddenly is imbued with a sense of utmost urgency, speaking true, "You waste time while your greater self Dies, Subsoul, we will provide proof, but we must know that you are truly present to witness us, if we lie, our lives are obviously forfeit." ** (597) Domadamod: (brb) (599) Priceless Emerald: (ecstatic passion kaleidoscope) (624) Shadell (enter): 22:22 (599) Priceless Emerald: (danizelle, could you fill in Shadell?) (604) Danizelle: done (597) Domadamod: "I am here, I am speaking to you" (600) Ceylin: "Look. The seal's been breached, and very, very powerful people from Creation are coming here to fuck with Autochthon. The leader's fused with bits of a dead Primordial, and they're here to kill Autochthon and then everything else inside him afterward." (600) Ceylin: (( Full first excellency again. )) (600) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (10) (600) Ceylin: (( 12 )) (597) Domadamod: "And your evidence" (599) Priceless Emerald: (can we assume we brought at least one abyssal?) (597) Domadamod: ((would anyone deny that?) (624) Shadell: (Nope.) ** (599) Priceless Emerald motions one of the Abyssals forward, "This is one of the enemies we have managed to subjugate, a solar tainted by the essence of a dead primordial, whose master has led an army into Autocthon with naught but ill intents." She stated gravely and dramatically. ** (597) Domadamod: (2) (599) Priceless Emerald: (performance viable? or socialize?) (597) Domadamod: (perfornance) (599) Priceless Emerald: (I will buy 5 succs) (599) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,5,5,3,2,2,2,2,2 = (5) (599) Priceless Emerald: (A total of 11....) (597) Domadamod: "and what do you want to do?" (604) Danizelle: "Wake Autocthon s he may begin repairs and help eject them." (597) Domadamod: "Outside my capacities" (599) Priceless Emerald: "We have convinced a number of your compatriots already, if it helps." she added. (604) Danizelle: "You're a part of it. You have a key." (624) Shadell: "The current set-up isn't cute at all. Fix it completely and make it so you don't need to worry every day." (604) Danizelle: "We just ned you to use your key to activate CORE when the time comes." (599) Priceless Emerald: "Time is of the essence! You would let Autocthon DIE by your inaction?" she demanded (597) Domadamod: "Proof" (624) Niet: "Do you have charms that help evaluate lies?" (597) Domadamod: tst (633) Lian: had to restart router (604) Danizelle: "What proof do you want? This one word response thing you people love is beginning to grate.:" (633) Lian: "Prove the others will help" (599) Priceless Emerald: "Ceylin, the key." Priceless stated commandingly. (600) Ceylin: "Say the friggin' magic word." Ceylin doesn't take kindly to commanding tones. (599) Priceless Emerald: "Please, dear. It would be most wonderful if you brought forth the key." she stated again. (600) Ceylin: Ceylin produces the key! (633) Domadamod: "And you desire mine" (604) Danizelle: "That's about the size of it. The maker needs to wake, or all we have in the end is another neverborn." (633) Domadamod: when the structure is finished being deconstructed a similar looking keye is found inside (599) Priceless Emerald: "I, personally would prefer if you used your key yourself, but if you wish, we can convey the key for you." she stated, "We really should waste as little time as possible." (600) Ceylin: "Easy." (599) Priceless Emerald: "Thank you." she stated, ending her emotion effect, and smiling, "Ceylin dear, would you mind carrying that key as well? I would be most grateful." she told her. (600) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and grabs the key. (604) Danizelle: "Niet would you have a look at the key?" (604) Danizelle: "Let's go." (599) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." (604) Danizelle: ((We examine the key before we go to the next one)) (624) Niet: Niet examines the key, not really expecting to see that much that's interesting. (597) Lian (exit): 23:38 (633) Domadamod: (It seems real based on the others) (604) Danizelle: ((Examining it for void taint. Both of them)) (633) Domadamod: (Perception+occult) (599) Priceless Emerald: with essence sight, I also spend another 5 succ's worth) (599) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,5,2,1,1,1 = (5) (599) Priceless Emerald: (11 succs) (624) Niet: Ten successes, channel and excellency (624) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,5,5,3,2,1,1,1 = (2) Ten successes channel and excellency... (604) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,5,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,1,1 = (6)Not the best, niet's betterr (604) Danizelle: ((9 successes)) (633) Domadamod: It seems genuine (604) Danizelle: Moving on to the trickster/experimenter (599) Priceless Emerald: (not the one we still eed to wrap up with Niet and all? (624) Niet: Kadmek? (633) Kadmek: (yeah) (604) Danizelle: ((KAy (633) Kadmek: (any plans?) (633) Kadmek: (Hello?) (600) Ceylin: (( I think 'find him and see what the general situation is there' is pretty much step 1. )) (604) Danizelle: See what cockamaimie plan he wants us to go into. (604) Danizelle: If he's completely unreasonable, Plan B. (599) Priceless Emerald: (word) (624) Niet: Yeah. (633) Kadmek: you are let in rather quickly ** (633) Kadmek quickly hands out a large book to each of you that can probably be summed up as "Kill all the other gods, and ghost eat them so I don't have to deal with their carap" ** (624) Niet: "What if they were to catch on?! (633) Kadmek: "page 395" (624) Niet: Niet reads it. (599) Priceless Emerald: "Why kill them, when we can persuade them? Surely they aren't ALL that problematic." she posed. (633) Kadmek: "they get in the way of my plans, my perfect order" (624) Niet: "She doesn't understand." Niet sighs. "But, what if we could fix them? They don't see how you're right, do they? How you're the one they need to be following, so they try to do everything." (624) Niet: "But, you're overworked, aren't you?" (624) Niet: "What if we could change them, make them fit into your perfect order as nicely as these darling little maids?" (633) Kadmek: "I would have to replan for that" (604) Danizelle: "And here I thought you were going to be unreasonable. Ceylin would you please pin his head to the desk now?" (599) Priceless Emerald: (since this is before the hegra stuff...) Priceless ground her teeth, hand to her forehead. (604) Danizelle: ((Scratch that)) (604) Danizelle: ((Scratch Danzi's)) ** (604) Danizelle gives Niet a look. ** (624) Niet: "Sure you would." (624) Niet: "But, replan now and have a much stronger order later. They're competent in their own ways, even if they lack your own beauty. Surely they'd be put to good use under your direction?" (599) Priceless Emerald: "Why do you not, instead of killing them, show them you have initiative, and are to be listened to?" she asked. (624) Niet: "In fact, I know just how to fix them." (624) Niet: Niet glares at Emerald, silently begging her to just let Niet talk for once, at least until she can figure out where Niet's trying to go. ** (599) Priceless Emerald glares back, but is quiet for the moment, sure, let the crazy girl get them all killed. ** (633) Kadmek: (this is after Emerald you had a few days to talk to others while he planned out stuff) (624) Niet: "And, I can hide it. I can make it so you wouldn't get suspected at all." (599) Priceless Emerald: (ah, was mixed up then) (633) Kadmek: (2 you know how dice work) (624) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,6,6,5,4,1 = (3) 9 successes. PLEASE let this work. Please let it exploit an intimacy to something or other... >.> It'll botch somehow. (624) Niet: (13) (633) Kadmek: "that could work" (624) Niet: "We'll hide you as the first 'victim'. Make a few cosmetic changes to you and take your key. That way, no one will suspect you as the real source of this plan." (624) Niet: "But, you already fit the mold for this. You already have the aesthetic, the way you think is already right." (624) Niet: "So, it would be a few cosmetic changes instead of rewriting your core being, to make you truly dedicated to being the best servant of Autocthon." (633) Kadmek: (2) (624) Niet: 10d1d10.descending().vs(7) => 10d1d10.descending().vs(7) Forgot stunt last time> Same bonuses as before. (624) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,6,4,4,2 = (4) (624) Niet: (15) (633) Kadmek: "perhaps but then it wouldn't be my plan" (624) Niet: "But it is." (624) Niet: "You have all these details. All these contingencies. This is just an extra layer of protection. One more massive contingency to top them all and a slight revision in the end step to dramatically increase profits. The core, the basic idea and most of the details are all yours. We're just... editors." (604) Danizelle: "What Niet's saying is you can set up your machinations from a position that the others consider you safe. No suspicions of plans that work against their will, giving you free reign to bring order and unveil yourself as the superior intellect." (604) Danizelle: "Success trumps all arguments after all." (624) Niet: "You can trust us. We're your agents in all this. Think about how we came to you, willing to cooperate. And now, we've been reading the plan, and are working on things. We're not your maids, it's true, but we're not the others. We won't ignore you like them. We've listened, we've heard, you can trust us." (633) Kadmek: (2 2) (604) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (11)Manipulative liar time! (604) Danizelle: ((12)) (624) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,2 = (8) 6 successes conviction and excellency. Golden years and glories that never were. Trust and rely on us. (624) Niet: (17) (633) Kadmek: "perhaps" (604) Danizelle: "It's your choice. Personally Niet's a bit better with making this kind of thing happen. And Sadly, wiothout your others there will be nothing between your plans and the void." (604) Danizelle: "Even a brainless meathead can be useful at times after all." (633) Kadmek: "it could work.." (624) Niet: "Just leave it to us. You don't need to worry about things. Spend your time keeping things running in your changed state and let us handle all the rest. Come on, you can trust us. I understand that you've only ever worked with minions below you and idiots to the sides, but this is how allies do things. We modify the plan and enact it together. This can happen.* (604) Danizelle: "Nah, you'd make it work. I'm pretty confident that someone who can keep this insanity pit operating can get it done." (633) Kadmek: "I guess.." (624) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,5,5,3,3,2,1,1 = (3) dark claws seize dark hearts unexpected and unnatural Assuming 2 die stunt, but it doesn't need to beat MDV anyway. (633) Kadmek: "Very well" (624) Niet: "It'll hurt a bit, but don't worry, you can trust us." (624) Niet: Niet concentrates and a glowing disk materializes in front of Kadmek. "I'd usually assault you, but you can just enter on your own if you'd rather." ** (633) Kadmek steps in ** (624) Niet: The silver flows around Kadmek ** (604) Danizelle smirks ** (624) Niet: It rapidly hardens into a vaguely human shaped, but utterly monochrome mold. "CeyCey, would you be so kind as to shatter the mold so we can see what we've made?" ** (599) Priceless Emerald raises an eyebrow ** (599) Priceless Emerald: (didst we lose kel?) ** (599) Priceless Emerald decides to save Ceylin the trouble, applying an even coating of force around the whole shell, applying just hte right amount of force to crack it like a nutshell. ** (624) Niet: The shell cracks and falls off, leaving Kadmek rather changed. She is made of the same crystal, but her proportions are different. More notably, she bears a pair of crystal glasses on her nose, and seems to be ewearing some strange outfit consisting of a white shirt, blueish jacket and short skirt. She also has what seems to be a tie. All are made of different shades of impossibly thin smooth flowing crystal. (624) Niet: "I knew you'd be just simply perfect!" (633) Kadmek: "um" (624) Niet: "It's OK, just keep administrating and leave the details to us. We will need to take the key though." (604) Danizelle: "A deal's a deal." ** (633) Kadmek gives them the key abit confused about the while situtation ** (604) Danizelle: "Alright what, two more? (624) Niet: "Anyway, I'll stay around for a few days and help you adapt. That's what your allies are for after all." (604) Danizelle: "let's go have a chat with the trickster (624) Niet: (Won't be able to make it next week.) (599) Priceless Emerald: (why?) (624) Niet: (Finally doing this Tokyo trip.) (633) Kadmek: (4 xp) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights